1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lead, a device and a method for deep brain stimulation, which belongs to the technical field of implantable medical devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Brain reward circuit, which is composed of a particular part of the midbrain, is involved in mediating the effects of reinforcement. And the midbrain-edge-cortex system reward circuits are relevant to drug-addiction, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder (OCD) or depression etc.
Drug rehabilitation includes detoxification and relapse prevention. Medically assisted detoxification alone is inefficient as a treatment for addiction, because it is hard to overcome psychological dependence. One effective approach for addiction therapy is the ablation of neurons that play crucial roles in brain reward circuit by surgery. However, this method permanently damages the brain tissues and leads to psychological symptoms, such as loss of memory, personality changes, reduction of sexual desire, or confusion etc.
Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) system includes an implantable medical device implanted in the body and a lead implanted in the brain. The implantable medical device and the lead are electrical connected. The implantable medical device sends electrical impulses to specific brain nucleus for the treatment of movement and affective disorders. DBS has provided therapeutic benefits for disorders, such as Parkinson's disease, essential tremor, dystonia, chronic pain, major depression and OCD etc. This indicates that DBS can potentially be used in drug rehabilitation to replace the surgical ablation of neurons.
European Patent No. 2563463 discloses a sense electrode combination, which includes one or more electrodes and a physiological model that indicates one or more characteristics of tissue proximate the electrode within a brain of a patient. One or more stimulation electrodes, used to deliver stimulation, may be selected based on a bioelectrical signal sensed in a brain of a patient with a sense electrode combination. The disclosure indicates a combinative stimulation to a brain. However, this combination is conduct through the cooperation of multiple stimulation electrodes.